Be My Wife!
by BGata-sama
Summary: Dibalik modus kedatangan Kise yang ingin diajari memasak oleh Kagami. KiKagaKi! warn! inside. Selamat membaca :D Yeye cerita saya yg ke 60! XD


**Jadilah Istriku!**

**Summary**: Dibalik modus kedatangan Kise yang ingin diajari memasak oleh Kagami.

**Disclamer**: Kuroko no Basket belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Story belong to me :)

**Pair: **KiKagaKi

**Warn!:** Sho-ai, abal, gaje, garing, typo dll

**A/N**: halo~ Saya balik lagi bawa oneshoot pendek banget. Gomen malah bkin oneshoot, saya nggak ada waktu banyak buat nglanjutin yg multichap DX tugas everytimes T.T

Selamat membaca, oh iya ini rewrite dri fandom Barakamon sebenarny hehehe! Tapi beda, yg sama paling bagian endingnya doank hehe.

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan yang wajar dimana Kagami akan menemukan si pirang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan tampang _onii-chan-aku-belum-makan-tiga-hari_. Dan berakhir dengan Kagami yang disibukkan tamu tak diundang itu. Mulai dari merecokinya di dapur dan menceritakan tentang hal-hal yang menurut Kagami tidak penting.

"Kagamicchi!" seru si pirang di depan pintu apartemen si merah dengan senyum merekah. Tak perlu bertanya Kagami sudah tau maksud kedatangan mahkluk berisik ini apalagi saat matanya melihat dua kantung plastik di kedua tangan si pirang."_Ne! ne_! Kagamicchi aku bawa banyak bahan makanan." Ujar Kise yang seenak jidat langsung memasuki apartemen Kagami tanpa permisi.

"Kenapa kau tak memasaknya sendiri Kise! Kenapa kau harus membawanya kesini." Geram Kagami dia kesal sangat kesal libur akhir pekannya hancur sudah. Dia lelah, tolong mengertilah. Bekerja ditengah kobaran api membuat tingkat stressnya meningkat apalagi ditambah kedatangan mahkluk kuning ini. Dia bisa gila.

"Aku kan tidak bisa memasak Kagamicchi! Makannya aku kemari, aku ingin kau mengajariku memasak." Protes Kise yang sudah sampai di dapur Kagami dan sekarang sibuk mengeluarkan bahan-bahan memasak.

"Aku sudah mengajarimu berkali-kali, apa itu kurang jelas huh?" Kagami memperhatikan si pirang yang masih sibuk mengurusi sayur mayur dan beberapa bahan lainnya.

"Kagamicchi mengajarinya terlalu cepat-ssu aku ketinggalan." Cibir Kise tak lupa bibirnya yang manyun beberapa centi. Kagami menghebuskan nafas berat.

"Lain kali catat kalau aku sedang menjelaskan."_jeda."Kenapa kau membeli sebanyak ini Kise?"

Si pirang hanya nyengir kuda."Aku kelepasaan saat membelinya-ssu! Banyak diskon! Promonya juga sangat menggiurkan!"

"Dasar. Mau masak apa kau?" Tanya Kagami, mata rubynya meneliti setiap bahan-bahan yang sudah disiapkan Kise.

"Eh mungkin sup, risotto dan emm desert?"

Kagami segera mengenakkan apron yang selalu tersedia di dapur."Siapkan catatanmu Kise." Kise mengangguk namun tak sepenuhnya ia berniat untuk mencatat. Pemandangan didepannya membuatnya selalu lupa diri.

"Mula-mula kita akan membu_Kise fokus dengan catatanmu da-dan jangan me-melihatku seperti itu bodoh!"

"_Gomen-ssu_, aku selalu suka Kagamicchi saat mengenakan apron itu." Ungkap Kise jujur, kontan saja wajah si pemadam kebakaran merona merah.

Kagami memalingkan wajahnya."Bo-bodoh, ke-kembali fokuslah!"

.

.

.

"Kise berhenti melihatku dan fokuslah dengan penjelasanku!" Kagami mulai risih mendapat pandangan intens dari mahkluk pirang cantik itu. Berkali-kali kagami sudah mengingatkan si pirang untuk fokus dan berhenti melihatnya dengan tatapan tanpa kedip itu. Benar-benar menganggu asal kalian tau.

"Kagami sangat seksi saat memasak."_jeda."Kagamicchi juga tampak cantik saat sedang mengaduk-aduk kuah sup." Ok ini _absurd_. Kise benar-benar _absurd_!

Kagami mendengus keras."_Uruse_! kembali fokus atau kau tak akan aku ajari memasak!"

Kise menggeleng santai."Aku tak perlu belajar memasak lagi." Kagami menaikkan alisnya bingung."Karena aku akan segera memiliki istri yang pintar memasak."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih memintaku mengajarimu memasak, _teme_!" Kagami merasa dipermainkan oleh mahkluk satu ini. Kalau dia sudah akan mempunyai istri kenapa dia harus datang ke apartemennya dan menganggu kehidupannya? Menyebalkan.

"Tentu saja untuk melihat calon istriku yang sedang memasak."

_**Krik krik**_

_**Loading**_

_**Loading**_

_**Piiiip**_

"A-apa maksudmu _te-teme_!" teriak Kagami kesal jangan lupakan wajahnya yang merona lagi. Apalagi saat melihat tatapan Kise yang entah kenapa sudah berubah.

Kise tersenyum –sok- gentleman kearah Kagami. Menggenggam tangan sang mantan ace Seirin."Kagamicchi, _be my wife_."

"A-aku laki-laki bodoh!"

"_I don't care, be my wife_!"

"Dalam mimpimu!"

Dan berakhir dengan Kise yang terjengkang sangat tak elit di lantai.

**The End**

Ok ini garing saya sangat tau itu. Mind to review? –kalo ada yg baca sh ehehe-

Salam rindu

RRNRd


End file.
